Perspective
by PamelaWinchester666
Summary: About Dean, Bobby, And Sammy...With A twist


**_Dean:_**

 ** _*feels a light tap on the forehead* "huh?" I was still gloomy, I had just woken up. I open my eyes and I see Sam using a fake Halloween hand from last year, I figured he had gotten it out of the closet. I jumped up and said_** ** _"_** ** _Why did you have to wake me up?_** ** _"_** ** _I said while I was saying that I yawned. Sam said,_** ** _"_** ** _Dammit, I thought it would scared you!_** ** _"_** **_He backed away and went in the bathroom. He left the door open, I was really confused at first but then he grabbed the tooth brush, then I realized what he was doing. I got up out of bed and I when to the kitchen. I stared to make some black coffee, Cas (And most people) thinks its gross but, I like it, so does Sam._** ** _"_** ** _You were talking to yourself again Dean"_** ** _I looked at him confused. "Was I?" I took the coffee off the coffee maker and I walked toward the bed to watch some Dr. Sexy on TV. I tried to turn on the TV but it didn't seem to turn on, I thought it wasn't plugged in so I went to go check plug and it was plugged in. the power was working, what was it? "Sam, what's going on with the TV?" I said, He spit in the sink, and looked up at me in confusion._** ** _"_** ** _Hey, what's wrong with the TV?"_** ** _I JUST asked him that! "I don't know, it's not turning on." The lights started flickering, I grabbed my salt gun and a bright light filled the room. I looked around, couldn't find Sam around that room. "SAM!" I still couldn't hear him say anything. I looked in the bathroom, there was all of Sam's clothes and I picked up the clothes pointing the gun and the pile. There was a Newborn baby just sleeping on the floor._**

 ** _Sam:_**

 ** _*Having a nightmare about hell* *wakes up* Huh? Where am I? I see dean standing over me looking confused. I tried to talk but I couldn't, it's like someone took out my voice box. Dean picked me up and I tried to wiggle away and pushed away but it's was, useless… I didn't know what was going on and I felt a little scared. Dean was holding me VERY tightly and I started to tear up. I don't know why I was crying, I'm usually not this weak. What was even MORE annoying and hurt me even more was, Dean started bouncing me. Wow, this is getting VERY weird. I tried to figure out what was going on but…. I just couldn't wrap my finger around it…. I stopped crying and Dean stopped bouncing and got on the phone. He was talking to bobby and talking about a newborn baby- oh no, am I? I can't be. How? When? Ugh, this sucks. This is awkward… What do I do?_**

 ** _Bobby:_**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you telling me that Sam is a newborn?" What is this Idjoit talking about?_** ** _"_** ** _I'm saying get over here, and HURRY"_** ** _I hung up the phone and grabbed my keys of the counter, and hopped into my car._**

 ** _36 minutes later…_**

 ** _I got out of my car and ran to the front door. I opened the door and saw dean sitting on the bed holding a Newborn baby in a blanket. "Is this-" "_** ** _Yes, bobby…its Sam…"_** ** _"_** ** _How could this be? What did you do? What did you summon?"_** ** _"_** ** _I didn't summon anything!"_**

 ** _Sam:_**

 ** _*head is pounding with pain* Ouch, there yelling is REALLY hurting my ears, I guess being a newborn isn't all that fun. I started to cry and Dean started to bounce again, I wanted to stop crying but it was like I had no control over my body but, I could move my arms, legs and I knew where I was and what I was doing. I wanted him to stop bouncing but I don't know how I'm supposed to tell him. I knew then, what I needed to do. *touches Deans Amulet*_**

 ** _Dean:_**

 ** _*Sam touches amulet around Dean's neck* "Don't touch that"_** ** _"_** ** _wait Dean, what if he is trying to tell us something?"_** ** _"_** ** _I don't know let's experiment"_**

 ** _Sam:_**

 ** _I didn't know what they were leading to but I guess I was going to find  
out. _****_"_** ** _Sam, If you can understand us and you know what we are saying and talking about….Let go of my Amulet."_** ** _*Let's go of Amulet* finally they understand!_** ** _"_** ** _Wow, If you want us to do something for you or if you want to, say something, just touch my Amulet."_** ** _"_** ** _Wow this is amazing, I can't believe Sam is really in there!"_** ** _I tried to sit up on my own but I couldn't, I should have known. Dean pretty much realized what I was trying to do so he put me down. I wanted to be picked up again because it was useless being on the floor. *puts arms out and starts crying* this was the only thing I could do, ok? Don't judge me…. *Dean picks up Sam* *Sam stops crying*_** ** _"_** ** _Bobby what are we supposed to do? We can't exactly keep him like this."_** ** _"_** ** _Well we sort of have to for a while, I will stay here in the bunker and look for some books on this while you and Sam go to the store to pick up some 'supplies'"_** ** _"_** ** _Ok, I see what you mean, But I think you should keep Sam, you know, for safety reasons."_** ** _"_** ** _Alright I will. Give him here."_** ** _*Dean gives me to Bobby." EW, he smells Like beer….But he is very comfortable…I could…*yawns* fall…asleep….*falls asleep*_**

 ** _Dean:_**

 ** _"_** ** _Wow, didn't take HIM long to tire out…*looks at Sam* I'm going to go now. See Ya"_** ** _"_** ** _Bye"_** ** _I walked out the door to 'Baby', and got in the car, I'm afraid to take care of Sammy, I never took care of him as a baby, and the weird thing is that him mind is the same mind as his 31 year old self. It's going to be REALLY weird when I have to change him, feed him, put him to sleep, and do things in general, because he knows that I'm doing it. This sucks…_**

 ** _1 hour Later…._**

 ** _All I could here through the bunker door was Sam crying, I ran through the door as quick as I could but when I went through, Bobby was holding Sam in his arms Bouncing him and I chuckled._** ** _"_** ** _What are you smiling about? This is harder than it looks!"_** ** _"_** ** _He, doesn't like it when you bounce him, if you stop Bouncing, he will stop crying." *Bobby Stops bouncing Sam, Sam Still Cry's* "I don't know what is going on"_**

 ** _Sam:_**

 ** _Dean….I'm STARVING! *Touches Bobby's Beard*_** ** _"_** ** _I think he is trying to say something Dean, here, take him"_** ** _*Gives me to Dean* *touches his Amulet*_** ** _"_** ** _your right Bobby, he DOES want something, But what?"_** ** _"_** ** _I think he is hungry, he hasn't eaten in hours, Dean."_** ** _Ugh, finally! *Stops crying*_** ** _"_** ** _Your right, hold him for a moment while go fix him up something."_** ** _*Dean gives me to Bobby*_**

 ** _Dean:_**

 ** _I sort of feel bad for Sam, he didn't ask for this to happen to him. *takes out a bottle* *fills bottle with warm milk* I hope he likes this, he has no teeth. He has to._**

 ** _Sam:_**

 ** _Damn I'm freaking starving. *See's Dean with something in his hand* finally food! *see's that it's a bottle of milk* Gross…. Well, I guess it's the only thing I HAVE to eat…Whatever, I'm desperate._**

 ** _Dean:_**

 ** _*Puts bottle at Sam's mouth*_**

 ** _Sam:_**

 ** _Here goes nothing… *Drinks*_**

 ** _Dean:_**

 ** _Wow, I didn't think he would drink that._**

 ** _Sam:_**

 ** _*Starts to get tired* Wow, this stuff is making EXTREMELY tired. *Eyes start to get heavy* this is embarrassing… Whatever, this is *yawn* as…much sleep…I have had…in years…*yawn*_**

 ** _Dean:_**

 ** _"_** ** _Looks like he is getting tired, I'll put him to bed, just…do some research while I'm gone, you know, to find out what is wrong with him and who is doing this to him."_** ** _"_** ** _Alright, goodnight you too. And Dean?"_** ** _"_** ** _Yea?"_** ** _"_** ** _Get some sleep, you haven't slept in forever, don't worry if Sam cries or whatever, I will take care of it. I want you to be ready for tomorrow. Got it?"_** ** _"_** ** _Yea, thank you Bobby, it means a lot to me." It really did, I know I am getting a little mushy right now but, I'm glad he is in my life. *walks to His bedroom* *sets Sam in the crib*_**

 ** _Sam:_**

 ** _Ugh you're going to put me in one of these? *yawn* whatever I'm tired….*drifts off to sleep* ZZzzz…_**

 ** _Dean:_**

 ** _I wish he was this peaceful in real life…I better get to bed myself *yawn* *drops down on bed* *falls asleep* ZZzz…_**

 ** _Chapter 2 ~Sammy Sitting~_**

 ** _Dean:_**

 ** _*hears crying* Ugh Sam really? *looks at alarm clock* its 2:00 in the freaking morning. *gets out of bed and heads to Sam's crib and realizes Sam is gone* "BOBBY! BOBBY WERE IS SAM!" *Hears Baby cries* were the Hell?_**

 ** _Sam:_**

 ** _LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU'RE HURTING ME! Ouch…. DEAN! HELP! HELP!_**

 ** _Dean:_**

 ** _*runs into Sam's old room* "Let him go, NOW!"_** ** _"_** ** _Why should I? I had him first…And I'm the only one who knows how to change him back to his original form…Trust me Dean, you WANT me to have your brother…"_** ** _"_** ** _Just let him go Crowley"_**

 ** _Sam:_**

 ** _*Leg Bursting with pain* Ow….Dean….He is hanging me upside down, all the blood is….rushing….to my….head- *Passes out*_**

 ** _Dean:_**

 ** _"_** ** _SAM!"_** ** _"_** ** _Don't worry, he just passed out, that's all. *holds Sam in arms correctly*_** ** _"_** ** _What do you want with him, you don't even know how to care for a baby!"_** ** _"_** ** _No, but my Demons do, and we will raise him RIGHT!"_** ** _"_** ** _NO! ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO FEED HIM DEMON BLOOD UNTIL HE PASSES OUT YOU ASS HAT!"_** ** _"_** ** _Don't scream… you'll wake the baby..." *smirks*_**

 ** _Sam:_**

 ** _*Head pounds with pain* *wakes up* Ugh….What's going on?_** ** _"_** ** _Now see what you have done!? You woke Sam…" *smirks*_** ** _Crowley? EW… He smells like Blood and Sulfur. Dean get me out of his arms…Please…..His smell is hurting my nose…DEAN!_** ** _"_** ** _Now look Dean, you made him cry…"_** ** _"_** ** _I'm not the one making him cry, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SMELLS LIKE FREAKIN SULFUR AND ITS PROBABLY HURTING HIS NOSE!"_** ** _Nice one._** ** _*Crowley disappears with Sam laying on the floor*_** ** _Ouch, thanks a lot AssHole. *tears up* Why am I crying again!?_** **_Ugh, I'm weak…_**

 ** _Dean:_**

 ** _*Picks up Sam* "SShhhh…" "Ugh I'm turning into Mom" *Sets Sam into Crib* "You just stay there for a second while I go fix you up something to eat, I'm also starving, I Need a burger"_**

 ** _Sam:_**

 ** _I want a burger_** ** _L_**

 ** _Dean:_**

 ** _"_** ** _Stop crying Sammy, you will be turned back soon…I hope…"_**

 ** _Narrator:_**

 ** _Dean walks into the kitchen and grabs Sam Bottle from the bag on the counter that he left there last night. *Someone knocks on the door* Dean walks to the door with gun in hand. *Dean Opens the door slowly*_** ** _"Sup Bitches"_**

 ** _~Please tell me if you want Chapter 3!~_**


End file.
